Sonic the Hedgehog: Batalla de los Dioses
by gary the dark
Summary: En un mundo donde los seres más fuertes se enfrentan para el dominio del mundo, se encuentran ante una amenaza, que ellos mismos provocaron y la unica solucion es acabar con él.
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo el mundo estaba divido en dos partes, en una vivian los llamados seres inmortales y en la otra los miseros mortales, en el mundo inmortal habia guerras colosales, entre el mundo de el cielo y el mundo del infierno en busca del dominio total del mundo, yo antes formba parte de la legión del bien, pero fui traicionado por aquellos que consideraba mis aliados, fui desterrado y enviado al mundo del infierno, ahí año con año fui incrementando mi fuerza hasta el nivel que ni los propios Dioses del infierno podian conmigo, hasta que un día el destino me otorgo el futuro nacimeinto de mi hijo, pero los Dioses del cielo y el infierno lo llegaron a saber ya que ellos sabián que ese niño tendria mis poderes y pusieron en marcha su plan para matarlo, el día del nacimiento hubo una gran batalla entre ellos y yo, usaron una distracción mientras otros asesinaban a mi hijo, cuando reaccione era muy tarde, lograron vencerme pero no matarme, hui con el cadaver de mi hijo, mi rabia fue tan grande utilice mis poderes para sellarme en el cuerpo de mi hijo reviviendolo y llevar acabo mi venganza...


	2. Chapter 2: conociendo la escuela parte 1

Epoca actual:

-¡Auxilio... ayudenme... porfavor!- gritaba un hombre desesperado al ser perseguido por una sombra, el hombe corria entre callejones, pero le era imposible.- ¡Ayudenme!-

\- es inutil que corras- decia la voz de su joven perseguidor- no hagas más lenta tu muerte-

\- alejate de mi... te lo ruego... no me hagas daño- le pedia clemencia.

\- no te preocupes, no te hare daño- el joven con una sonrisa, saco de sus bolsillos unas pequeñas canicas de colores- pero ellos si- lanzo las canicas mientras pronunciaba unas palabras- aparecedum di demons- al decir esto dio media vuelta, el hombre se horrorizo al ver que de llas canicas salian unas bestias tipo demonios- diviertanse- dijo por ultimo antes de caminar e irse de ahi.

\- que... noo... alenjense... ahhhgggg- dijo el hombre al ser atacado por esas bestias, siendo sus ultimos gritos de ese dia.

Mientras en el camino, iba el joven sin decir nada, hasta que de la nada se encontro con esas bestias, el joven se quedo quieto mientras las bestias comenzaron a camniar hacia el, en lo que avanzaban se iban convirtiendo otra vez en esas misteriosas canicas y comenzaron a rodar en direccion al joven, este se agacho y las tomo, de pronto de las cinco canicas surgio una luz, el joven sonrio.

-ahora me perteneces- dijo el joven mientras veia esa pequeña luz, entonces con su mano derecha abrio un vortice o un portal, la pequeña luz fue absorbida por el portal, luego se cerro y con una sonrisa que dejaban ver sus dientes, el joven erizo se marcho para desvanecerse en la mitad de la noche.

\- al siguiente dia -

A primera hora del dia, las noticias informaban, sobre el cadaver despedazado de un hombre, mientras un joven erizo azul se preparaba para ir a su primer dia de escuela, el era un erizo azul de ojos verdes, vestia una gabardina roja, playera blanca, panatlones blancos y unos zapatos tipo botines color rojo,- que aburrido - dijo el joven y apago el televisor, tomo su desayuno y se marcho, por el camino el siempre sonreia, pero por dentro ocultaba algo. Cuando veias el rostro del joven te parecia buena persona, pero cuando ee enojaba su mirada parecia de un asesino- me pregunto, como me ira hoy- se preguntaba con curiosidad y viendo al cielo con una sonrisa, al llegar a su destino...

-whohohou- dijo asombrado el muchacho al ver su enorme escuela mienteas caminaba- pero que grande- pero no se dio cuenta por donde iba y choco con alguien- hajay.

-ooouuu- dijo el otro chico con el que habia chocado, este era un zorrito amarillo, nervioso el zorrito se levanto- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... no fue mi intención.

\- no te preocupes, la culpa es mia... hayyy - dijo el erizo azul sobandose la cabeza.

\- estas bien?- dijo el zorrito más preocupado.

\- si sstoy bien, un poco adolorido pero bien- dijo levantandose y sacudiendose el polvo y despues de un rato le dijo- fue culpa mia, no me di cuenta, mi nombre es sonic- dijo dandole la mano al zorrito.

\- el mio es tails- dijo levantandose y estrechando la mano de sonic.

-es un gusto- dijo sonriendole.

-debes de ser nuevo cierto?- pregunto el zorrito.

-si asi es, soy nuevo.

\- entonces te doy la bienvenida.

\- gracias- entablaron charlas mientras talis le mostraba a sonic la escuela, hablaba y hablaba y comenzaba a irritar a sonic, yails estaba en su platica, mientras sonic estaba pensando en como demonios callar al zorrito- talis... emmm voy a la direccion, vale?

-vale- se despidieron y se fueron cada qiien a un rumbo, sonic suspiro de alivio- hasta que se fue... pero pensandolo bien, seria un bonito juguete en mi colección.


End file.
